Manga Band 52
thumb|left| Sakura in Position Nachdem sich Sasuke und Kakashi auf den Kampf vorbereitet haben, sieht man, wie Sakura Karins Wunden heilt. Karin sagt zu Sakura, dass Sasuke nicht mehr der Alte sei. Gleichzeitig denkt sie, dass Sakura ihre Feindin ist und sagt sich, dass sie deswegen nicht Mitleid mit ihr haben darf, doch das fällt ihr schwer, angeschichts der Tatsache, dass Sakura weint. Doch dann stürmt Sasuke auf Kakashi los und benutzt Susano'o in überragender Geschwindigkeit, sodass Kakashi einzig und allein mit seinem Kamui dem Pfeil entkommen kann. Nach dieser Attacke sagt Kakashi zu Sasuke, dass er tief in sein Herz schauen soll. Sasuke erwidert jedoch, dass ihn alle damaligen Freunde nur auslachen würden und nicht wüssten, was Itachi für sie getan hat. Seine Wut wird so groß, dass sein Susano'o eine weitere Entwicklung durchmacht und nun genauso aussieht wie Itachis Susano'o. Doch bevor er etwas damit tun kann, verschwindet das gesamte Susano'o auch schon wieder und sein Mangekyou Sharingan ist deaktiviert, da seine Augen viel Sehkraft verloren haben. In diesem Moment wagt Sakura einen zweiten Anlauf, um Sasuke rücklings zu erstechen, zögert aber wieder. Sasuke greift ihren Hals und ihr Kunai, um sie zu erstechen und Kakashi ist zu langsam, da er vom Kamui geschwächt ist. Doch da kommt Naruto, der Sakura rettet, und Sasuke in die Augen blickt... thumb|left| Chidori vs. Rasengan Narutos Ankunft rettet Sakura vor Sasuke. Er berichtet Sasuke, dass er von Tobi die gesamte Wahrheit über Itachi wisse und offenbart ihm, dass er ihn verstehe, was sogar Sasuke erstaunt. Weiteres Einreden auf Sasuke bringt allerdings nichts. Sasuke erzählt seinen Ex-Team-Mitgliedern, dass er Danzou getötet habe und es ihm ein Hochgefühl sondergleichen gegeben hat. Um den Uchiha-Clan aber vollständig wieder aufzubauen, müsse er jeden Einzelnen aus Konoha töten. Naruto bereitet Schattendoppelgänger vor, doch Kakashi ordert Sakura und Naruto an, den Ort zu verlassen, da er dies übernehmen will. Ein Schattendoppelgänger von Naruto hält Kakashi aber zurück, sodass ein anderer (oder der echte Naruto) mit einem Rasengan auf Sasuke zustürmen kann, und es kommt zu einem zweiten "Chidori vs Rasengan". In einer metaphysischen Zwischenebene erklärt Naruto Sasuke, dass er fast genauso rachsüchtig geworden wäre, als alle aus Konoha ihn wegen des Kyuubis in ihm gehasst haben. Er wollte sich genauso an ihnen rächen. Aber er hat Freunde gefunden und Bande geknüpft. Er erklärt ihm, wie toll er Sasuke fand und wie sehr er zu ihm aufsah. Sasuke allerdings erwidert, dass es zu spät sei und er alle aus Konoha töten werde. Naruto solle sich also entscheiden, ihn zu töten und somit als Held in die Geschichte einzugehen, oder durch Sasukes Hand zu sterben. Naruto antwortet, dass er keins von beiden tun wird, und das Chidori und das Rasengan treffen aufeinander... thumb|left| Zetsu bereitet sich auf den Kampf vor! Nach dem Zusammenprall von Sasukes Chidori und Narutos Rasengan werden beide von der Wucht ihrer Attacken nach hinten geschleudert. Die weiße Hälfte Zetsus, die alles im Geheimen beobachtet hat, kann Sasuke vor einem Aufprall gegen eine Steinmauer noch retten, so wie Kakashi Naruto abfängt. Zetsu erkennt, dass sie beide wohl einen Kampf gegen Team 7 nicht gewinnen werden und holt Tobi zur Verstärkung, der zur gleichen Zeit mit Vorbereitungen für das Rin'negan beschäftigt ist. Tobi befiehlt zunächst Zetsu, sich mit seiner schwarzen Hälfte wieder zu vereinigen und nach Kisame zu schauen, da Zetsu kein Kämpfertyp sei und keine Chance gegen den Kyuubi habe. Bevor Sasuke mit den beiden verschwindet, will Naruto noch mit Sasuke reden. Naruto erinnert Sasuke an den Kampf im Tal des Endes und greift dabei auf die Worte von Sasuke zurück. Er sagt, dass sie beide jetzt erstklassige Ninja seien und sie sich nur im Kampf richtig verstünden. Und dass sie beide, falls es zu einem weiteren Kampf komme, diesen nicht überstünden. Kakashi hinterfragt Narutos Traum, Hokage zu werden, doch dieser antwortet mit einer rhetorischen Frage: "Wie kann ich Hokage werden, wenn ich nicht einmal einen einzigen Freund retten kann!? Ich werde gegen Sasuke kämpfen!" thumb|left| Kabuto lernt, Orochimarus Kräfte zu kontrollieren Naruto und Sasuke stehen sich immer noch gegenüber. Kakashi willigt ein, dass Naruto gegen Sasuke kämpfen wird, doch will er noch versuchen, Tobi zu vernichten. Tobi erklärt, dass Kakashis Kamui gegen ihn nichts nütze und die Akatsuki-Mitglieder verschwinden daraufhin. Im Akatsuki-Versteck will sich Sasuke Itachis Augen implantieren lassen, da seine Augen immer mehr an Sehstärke verlieren und er alles daran setzen wird, um Naruto zu vernichten. Wieder an der Brücke bricht Naruto zusammen. Das vergiftete Kunai, dass Sakura benutzen wollte, um Sasuke zu töten, hat Naruto an der Wange erwischt und dieser braucht in kurzer Zeit ein Gegenmittel. Nachdem Sakura ihm wieder auf die Beine hilft, kümmert sich Kakashi um Karin, die er nach Konoha mitnehmen will. In Kumogakure treffen nun auch der Raikage, Killerbee mit seinem Samehada, Darui und C ein. Sie werden auch gleich von allen Shinobi herzlichst empfangen und Omoi entdeckt zugleich das neue Schwert. Killerbee erklärt ihnen, dass er es im Kampf gegen einen der sieben Shinobi-Schwertkämpfer aus Kirigakure gewonnen habe und es ab jetzt sein neues Schwert sei. In der Zwischenzeit treffen sich der weiße und der schwarze Zetsu an Kisames Leiche. Sie stellen fest, dass das Einschleusen von Kisame in Kumo erfolgreich geklappt hat. Kisame hatte nämlich den Auftrag von Tobi bekommen, Kumo zu infiltrieren, denn wenn Tobi den fünf großen Nationen den Krieg erklären würde, hätten sie nicht mehr die Möglichkeit, den Hachibi zu fangen. Sie würden ihn auf Schritt und Tritt beobachten. So musste der weiße Zetsu im Wassergefängis einen Doppelgänger von Kisame erschaffen und unbemerkt mit ihm die Plätze tauschen. Der echte Kisame ist daraufhin im Inneren des Samehada verschwunden. Zur gleichen Zeit macht auch Kabuto seinen ersten Zug. In einem verlassenen Tunnel stellt er sich Shinobi aus Takigakure und tötet sie mit Leichtigkeit. thumb|left| Naruto zurück in Konoha Die Daimyou halten eine Konferenz über Monitore ab, um sich über eine Allianz der fünf großen Shinobi-Mächte einig zu werden. Der Daimyou des Wasser-Reiches ist unentschlossen und fragt sich, was wohl passieren würde, wenn die Shinobi zu viel Macht erlangen. Letztendlich stimmen alle zu, die Allianz zu gründen, worauf Tenga den Beschluß bestätigt. Team Kakashi und Karin suchen die restlichen Mitglieder aus Sakuras Team auf. Lee, Kiba mit Akamaru und Sai sind immer noch durch die Schlafbomben im Tiefschlaf und Naruto beschließt, sich erstmal zu ihnen zu legen. In Sunagakure, Kirigakure und Iwagakure treffen die jeweiligen Kage ein und werden darüber informiert, dass der Allianz von den Daimyous zugestimmt worden ist. Team Kakashi ist nun auf den Weg zurück nach Konohagakure. Die restlichen Mitglieder sind inzwischen aufgewacht. Nach einem kleinem Wortgefecht stellen jedoch alle fest, dass Naruto immer noch der Alte ist. Karin, die sich Naruto genauer betrachtet, stellt fest, dass dieser genau das Gegenteil von Sasuke sei. Sein Chakra wäre hell und warm, doch auf einmal bemerkt sie im Tieferen ein weiteres Chakra, dass dunkel ist und etwas oder jemanden ähnelt. Doch in ihren Weg stellen sich ihnen drei ANBU-Ne-Ninjas. Sie fragen Sai, was mit Danzou passierte und ob er wirklich tot sei. Sai erwidert dies und will, dass ihre Einheit mit dem neuen Hokage, Kakashi Hatake, darüber diskutiere wie ANBU-Ne verbleiben solle. Zurück in Konoha erkärt Naruto seinen Freunden, dass er alleine gegen Sasuke kämpfen wird. Shikamaru fragt ihn, ob er dies nicht nur tue, um Sasuke zu schützen, worauf Naruto dies verneint. Nach weiteren Bemerkungen von Kiba und Neji, dass Naruto ihn hätte töten sollen, da dieser geschwächt von den Kämpfen gegen Danzou und den Kage war, erklärt ihnen Naruto, dass er es nicht gekonnt hätte und hält inne. Keiner außer ihm selbst wäre in der Lage, gegen Sasuke zu kämpfen und wenn die Zeit gekommen ist, wird er ihnen alles erklären. Daraufhin will er Ramen essen gehen und verlässt die Gruppe mit einem ernsten Gesicht. Kakashi informiert die beiden Ältesten über Danzous Tod und sie sind der Meinung, Kakashi als Hokage zu nominieren, worauf dieser zustimmt. Im Haus des Daimyous will der Daimyou Kakashi zum Hokage ernennen, doch plötzlich springt die Tür auf und ein Ninja unterbricht die Versammlung wegen einer wichtigen Nachricht: Tsunade ist aus dem Koma wieder aufgewacht. Im Akatsuki-Versteck wurden derweilen Itachis Augen in Sasuke implantiert. Sasuke solle sich noch ausruhen, um sich an die neuen Augen zu gewöhnen, doch meint dieser, dass er bereits merkt, wie er stärker wird. thumb|left| Akatsuki wieder vereint? Am Myouboku-Berg diskutieren Gerotora und Oogamasennin über Jiraiyas Wunsch, ob Naruto die Schriftrolle mit der Hälfte des Kyuubi-Chakra bekommen soll. Gerotora meint, dass Jiraiya Naruto trainierte, um die Kontrolle über das Kyuubi zu erlangen, was jedoch nie klappte. Außerdem hätte Jiraiya niemals gesagt, dass dies auch Minato beabsichtigte. Daraufhin mischt sich Fukasaku ein und glaubt, dass es in Ordnung wäre, sie Naruto zu geben. Oogamasennin will nun mit Naruto sprechen und ihm seine Zukunft voraussagen. In Konoha wird Karin von Ibiki Morino und seinem Team ausgefragt. Karin erzählt ihnen in Tränen ihre komplette Lebensgeschichte. Ibiki fällt jedoch auf ihre Geschichte nicht herein und will nun endlich Informationen über Kabuto und Sasuke bekommen. Karin willigt unter der Bedingung ein: wenn sie etwas zu essen bekommt. Tsunade ist damit beschäftigt, ihr Chakra zu regenerieren und stopft alles essbare in sich hinein. Shizune meint, sie solle ein Pause machen, da nichts mehr zu essen hier wäre. Tsunade mustert dabei Ton-Ton, worauf Shizune sie schreiend anbrüllt, ihr Schwein nicht essen zu können. Kakashi, der um eine Sekunde Hokage geworden wäre, betritt den Raum und erzählt ihr die bisherigen Geschehnisse. Tsunade lässt daraufhin eine Kriegsbesprechung mit den Ältesten und den wichtigsten Shinobis, einschließlich Shikamaru, einberufen. Shikaku versteht nicht, warum sein Sohn hier ist, da er ihn noch zu jung findet, jedoch solle er aufpassen und sich alles merken. Naruto sitzt zurzeit in Ichirakus Nudelshop und bekommt von Sakura die freudige Nachricht, dass es Tsunade wieder besser geht. Teuchi will daraufhin das Essen aufs Haus gehen lassen, doch Sakura will weiter, um die Nachricht Anderen zu erzählen. Naruto, der gerade vor seinem Ramen sitzt, wird von Fukasaku mit einem Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu zum Myouboku-Berg gerufen und isst ausversehen Shimas Würmersuppe, die er dem Anschein nach auch gleich wieder ausspucken muss. Danach begeben sie sich zum Oogamasennin, der ihm seine Zukunft erzählt: Naruto werde einen Oktopus treffen und gegen einen jungen Mann kämpfen, der viel Macht in seinen Augen hat. Naruto sagt, er wisse schon, dass er gegen ihn kämpfen werde und sei darauf vorbereitet. Nun willigt auch ein, Naruto die Schriftrolle mit dem Schlüssel zum Kyuubi zu überlassen. Gerotora erklärt Naruto, dass er damit den Kyuubi freilassen könne und auch "dieses Jutsu" damit perfektionieren könne. Anko und ihre Gruppe finden die Leichen, die Kabuto hinterlassen hat, und bemerken, dass er immer mehr Orochimaru ähnelt. Sie fragen sich, warum er Beweise zurückgelassen habe oder ob er dies mit Absicht tat. Zur gleichen Zeit hat Kabuto das Akatsuki-Versteck ausfindig gemacht und trifft auf Tobi. Tobi will angreifen, doch Kabuto weicht zurück und führt eine verbesserte Technik des zweiten Hokage aus: Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei. Es erscheinen fünf Särge, in denen sich bereits die verstorbenen Mitglieder von Akatsuki befinden: Nagato, Kakuzu, Deidara, Sasori und Itachi Uchiha. Kabuto will eigentlich nicht kämpfen und schlägt vor, sich mit ihm zu verbünden! thumb|left| Tobis waches Auge Kabuto Yakushi, der Tobi das Angebot gemacht hat, sich zu verbünden, will ihm eine starke Kampftruppe zur Verfügung stellen und er meint, dass die fünf verstorbenen Akatsuki-Mitglieder noch nicht alle wären. Tobi fragt Kabuto, was dieser im Gegenzug von ihm haben wolle, worauf dieser mit "Sasuke Uchiha" antwortet. Er brauche diesen jungen, zerbrechlichen, noch lebenden Uchiha, um die reine, unverfälschte Kunst des Nin-Jutsus zu erlernen. Tobi hakt nach und will wissen, was dieser machen würde, falls er nicht einwillige. Kabuto beschwört nun mit Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei einen weiteren Sarg. Verblüfft steht Tobi vor dem Sarg und fragt, wie er das gemacht habe. Kabuto erwidert mit einem Lächeln, dass er sich beruhigen solle, denn er habe es keiner Menschenseele erzählt. Daraufhin willigt Tobi ein, jedoch hat er eine Bedingung: Kabuto solle sich solange von Sasuke fernhalten, bis der Krieg vorüber sei und er ihm Sasuke aushändige. Beide machen sich auf den Weg in das Akatsuki-Versteck und der letzte Sarg schließt sich. Anko Mitarashi und ihr Team sind der Spur Kabutos weiter gefolgt und Tokuma Hyuuga benutzt das Byakugan, um die Gegend zu durchsuchen. Dabei findet er Tobi und Kabuto und somit auch das Akatsuki-Versteck und Anko beschließt, dies sofort dem Dorf zu melden. Am Myouboku-Berg soll Naruto nun die Schlüssel-Schriftrolle in sich aufnehmen. Doch Gerotora unterbricht Fukasaku und erkärt ihm das Chakra des Kyuubi: Das Chakra des Kyuubi besitzt zwei Hälften: Das normale Chakra und die Seele. Um den Kyuubi zu beherrschen, darf man nur das Chakra nehmen und es in sein eigenes umwandeln. Jedoch nimmt man dadurch auch einen Teil der Seele des Kyuubi und dieser böse Teil umgibt das Herz und versucht, die Kontrolle über den Körper zu übernehmen. Um das zu verhindern und die Kraft komplett zu kontrollieren, braucht man einen sehr starken Willen und man muss die böse Seele aus dem Chakra filtern können. Der vierte Hokage hat im Hakke no Fuuin Shiki Risse gelassen, so dass sich das Chakra mit Narutos Chakra natürlich verbindet. Jedoch kann man das Siegel mit diesem Schlüssel umgehen, so dass man die vollständige Kraft des Kyuubi benutzen kann. Doch damit besteht auch die Chance, dass der Kyuubi freigelassen wird. Jiraiya versuchte bereits mit dem Schlüssel, den Fuchs zu unterdrücken, da das Siegel immer schwächer wurde, hat es aber einen Spalt offen gelassen, damit Naruto lernt mit dem Chakra umzugehen. Naruto erzählt von seinen bisherigen Verwandlungen und dass er seit dem Kampf gegen Orochimaru nicht mehr auf die Kraft des Fuches zurückgreifen wollte, da er Sakura vor lauter Hass verletzt hatte. Er sei froh, dass Yamato diese Kräfte beim Training unterdrückt habe und der vierte Hokage sein Siegel erneuerte, als er gegen Pain kämpfte. Aber um Sasuke zu besiegen, braucht er die Kraft des Kyuubi und Naruto nimmt sein Schicksal als Jinchuuriki an und willigt ein, das Siegel anzunehmen. Daraufhin wollen sie sich auf den Weg machen, diesen Oktopus zu finden. Zur gleichen Zeit wird in Kumogakure ein Kriegsrat abgehalten, an dem Killerbee, der Raikage und weitere Jonin teilnehmen. Killerbee, der mehr mit seinen Reimen beschäftigt ist, hat auch das Samehada mitgenommen. Im Inneren kann Kisame die Konferenz belauschen und somit auch etwas über ihre militärische Stärke erfahren. Als diese beendet ist, will der Raikage in drei Tagen ein weiteres Treffen der fünf großen Shinobimächte abhalten. thumb|left| Hachibi greift den Tintenfisch an Am Myouboku-Berg versucht Naruto Gerotora durch seinen Mund in sich zu verstauen. Nachdem dies nicht so ganz klappt, hilft Fukasaku mit einem Fußtritt nach. Naruto fragt den Oogamasennin, ob dieser ihm mehr Informationen geben könne, wo der Oktopus zu finden sei. Er würde den Oktopus auf einer Insel finden, die der Oogamasennin als Paradies beschreibt. Nachdem dies geklärt ist, kehrt Naruto zum Ichiraku Nudelshop zurück, wo ihn zwei Shinobis um Autogramme bitten und er endlich zu seinem Essen kommt. In Kumogakure treffen sich die fünf Kage mit Mifune. Sie wollen ein Team aufstellen, um weitere Informationen über die gegnerische Basis von Akatsuki zu erlangen. Nachdem der Tsuchikage fragt, wo sie die Jinchuuriki verstecken sollen, ist Tsunade überrascht von dieser Entscheidung und erklärt ihnen, dass sie Narutos und Killerbees Stärke im Kampf brauchen würden. Nachdem die anderen Kage ihr erklären, dass genau diese Zwei das Ziel von Akatsuki seien und man diese beschützen müsse, willigt Tsunade ein, sie zu verstecken. Der Raikage schlägt vor, die beiden auf einer Insel in Kumo, auf der Bee und er einst trainierten, zu verstecken, da kein Mitglied von Akatsuki aus Kumo stamme. Naruto, der Yamato die letzte Prophezeiung des Oogamasennin erklärt, und weitere Shinobi sind nun auf dem Weg zu der besagten Insel. Als Naruto die Insel durch den Nebel erkennt, findet er eine Insel vor sich, die mit spitzen Riffen bestückt ist und dem Anschein nach genau das Gegenteil des Beschriebenen zu sein scheint. Ein Ninja aus Kumo vergleicht den Ort mit dem Wald des Todes aus Konoha und erklärt ihnen, dass dort Tiere leben, die harmlos seien, solange man diese in Ruhe lasse. Sie sollen jedoch aufpassen, da im Ozean ein Ungeheuer lebe. In diesem Moment tauchen hinter ihm zwei Fangarme auf, von denen Naruto meint, dass diese dem Oktopus gehören würden. Jedoch erscheint ein riesiger Kalmar, der das Schiff angreift und Naruto mit einem Fangarm festhält. Naruto zählt für sich lieber nochmal die Fangarme nach, um sicher zu gehen, ob es überhaupt der Oktopus ist, obwohl jeder andere erkennt, dass er es nicht ist. Doch dann erscheint ein weiteres Ungeheuer: Es ist Killerbee in Gestalt des Hachibi, der sie von dem Tintenfisch rettet. Nun ist sich auch Naruto sicher, dass das der gesuchte Oktopus ist. thumb|left| Neuer Unterschlupf während des Trainings Naruto will sich erstmal bei Killerbee für deren Rettung bedanken, doch schlägt Bee sein Reimbuch auf, um zu sehen, ob er Narutos Wortlaut integrieren kann. Er entscheidet sich dagegen und Naruto fragt sich, was mit dem Typen los sei und ob dieser ihm wirklich helfen könne. Als sie die Insel erreichen, werden sie von Motoi, dem Verantwortlichen der Insel, begrüßt. Nun kommen auch Maito Gai, der an Seekrankheit leidet, in Begleitung von Aoba Yamashiro auf das Schiffsdeck und alle begeben sich an Land. Auf ihrem Weg begegnen sie dem Gorilla King, der von Killerbee beruhigt wird, sie nicht anzugreifen. Motoi erklärt ihnen, dass sie nicht in Gefahr sind, solange Bee bei ihnen ist. Er ist nämlich der König der Bestien auf der Insel. Außerdem ist die Insel von einer Barriere umgeben, die sie warnen wird, falls jemand versucht, einzudringen. Naruto will wissen, wer dieser Oktopus-Mann eigentlich wäre. Motoi erzählt ihnen, dass Killerbee der tapferste Shinobi in Kumo und der Jinchuuriki des Hachibi sei, der es geschafft hat, seinen Bijuu zu kontrollieren. Diese Fähigkeit hätte er auf dieser Insel erlernt. Im Lager klopft Naruto an Killerbees Tür und verlangt von ihm, dass er ihn trainiert, da er der Jinchuuriki des Kyuubi sei, ihn aber nicht kontrollieren könne. Killerbee verneint es, da sein Bruder ihn in den Urlaub geschickt habe und er seine Zeit nicht verplempern wolle. Darauf wird Naruto lauter und meint, da sie beide Jinchuuriki seien, sollen sie sich gegenseitig helfen. Bee gefällt Narutos Ton nicht und Naruto kommt auf die Idee, ihn mit einem Reim zu überzeugen, worauf Bee erstmal eine Begrüßung (Fäuste zusammenschlagen) und einen weiteren Reim verlangt. Doch beleidigt Naruto ihn bei seinem nächstem Reim und versucht dies mit einem Haaremu no Jutsu zu korrigieren. Jedoch fällt Bee darauf nicht rein und schlägt die Tür zu. Naruto will darauf Motoi fragen, wie er es geschafft habe, den Bijuu zu kontrollieren und beschwert sich bei ihm über, seiner Meinung nach, Bees unfreundliche Art, ihm nicht zu helfen. Motoi unterbricht Naruto, indem er ihn an der Jacke packt und fragt, was ihm einfalle, so über Bee zu reden. Gerade er müsse doch wissen, was Killerbee für ein schweres Leben hatte. Naruto erwidert dies, da auch Bee wissen müsse, wie es ihm ergangen ist und fragt, warum er ihm dann nicht helfen wolle. Motoi glaubt, dass er seine Gründe habe und will wissen, ob sie sich begrüßt haben. Da sie sie sich begrüßt haben, will Motoi Naruto zeigen, wo Bee es geschafft hat, seinen Bijuu zu kontrollieren und Yamato lässt es sich als Mokuton-Nutzer nicht nehmen, sie zu begleiten. Sie begeben sich zum Wasserfall der Wahrheit, wo Bee den ersten Schritt meisterte, den Hachibi zu kontrollieren. Naruto solle sich in die Mitte vor dem Wasserfall setzen und seine Augen schließen, dann würde er sein wahres Selbst sehen. Plötzlich taucht ein böser Naruto aus dem Wasserfall auf und fragt den echten, warum er keine Autogramme im Ichiraku Nudelshop gegeben habe. Auf einmal wären alle freundlich und versuchen sich bei ihm einzuschleimen. Trivia Während in der amerikanischen Shonen Jump Narutos Haaremu no Jutsu mit mehr Wolken ausgestattet wurde, hat man bei der Veröffentlichung des Manga Band 52 in Amerika keine Zensur vollzogen. thumb|left| Auf der Insel begegnet Naruto der Verkörperung seiner bösen Hälfte. Naruto wundert sich, woher dieser kommt, da er keinen Kage Bunshin erstellt hatte. Narutos feindlich gesinntes dunkles Gegenüber erklärt ihm, dass er sein wahres Ich seie und er im tiefsten Inneren seines Herzens verborgen liege. Er sei der Hass, den er in sich trägt, seine dunkle Seite. Er habe nur einen Fehler gemacht: Er habe sich auf den Hass des Kyuubi eingelassen. Nun versteht auch Naruto, dass diese Person der Schlüssel des Kyuubi ist, um Narutos Herz mit Hass zu erfüllen. Daraufhin greift der dunkle Naruto den guten an und beide stehen sich von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber. In der Zwischenzeit hat Killerbee gegen den Bären Kintoki einen Sumo-Wettkampf gewonnen. Der Hachibi fragt Bee, ob dieser sich nicht um das Kyuubi-Kind kümmern wolle, da er zurzeit nur rumspielt. Er wäre ein Jinchuuriki wie er und sie sollten sich helfen. Obwohl er selbst den Kyuubi nicht ausstehen kann, hätte Naruto potential. Er, der Achtschwänzige, wäre früher auch ziemlich wild gewesen, doch er habe sich geändert, nachdem er Bee kennen lernte. Killerbee unterbricht ihn und erklärt, dass er niemandem helfen würde, der sich über Rap lustig macht. Der Kampf Naruto gegen Naruto dauert immer noch an und beide scheinen gleich stark zu sein. Der Gute versucht den Kampf mit mehreren Kage Bunshin zu gewinnen, doch hat der Böse, wie Naruto festellen muss, gleich viele Kage Bunshin aufgerufen und es scheint wieder ausgeglichen zu sein. Hinter Naruto erklärt Motoi Yamato, dass der Wasserfall das wahre Ich einer Person widerspiegelt und Naruto in seinen Gedanken gegen sein anderes Ich kämpft. Nachdem Naruto wieder bei ihnen ist, meint Motoi, dass er den anderen besiegen müsse, um sein Bijuu zu kontrollieren, jedoch wüsste er auch nicht, wie das gehe. Naruto würde am liebsten Killerbee um Hilfe fragen, doch würde dieser ihm wohl nicht helfen. Von Motoi will er nun mehr über Bee erfahren und Motoi erzählt ihm von Bees Leben, aber nur, da Naruto selber ein Jinchuuriki sei und er glaubt, dass man die Kräfte des Kyuubi brauche: Alle Dorfbewohner hassten und mieden Bee, jedoch war er nie deprimiert oder hat sich beklagt. Er war immer gut gelaunt, weil er wohl wusste, dass er bei den Leuten einen guten Eindruck hinterlassen musste. Er war ziemlich stolz und das lag daran, dass er seinen Bruder, den Raikage, hatte. Es ist ein Brauch, dass die Nachkommen, Geschwister, Ehegatten oder andere Verwandte der Kage der fünf großen Shinobi-Dörfer zu den Jinchuuriki gewählt werden. Die Stärke des Jinchuuriki solle den jeweiligen Kage beschützen, dessen Stärke widerspiegeln und somit einen Verrat am eigenen Dorf unterbinden. Bee wollte eigentlich nur ein guter Jinchuuriki werden, um seinen Bruder zu unterstützen. Er hat selbst die Prüfung am Wasserfall im Nu gemeistert und deshalb findet Motoi, dass Bee ein Held von Kumo ist. Naruto kommt auf die Idee, dass Motoi ihm ein paar Tricks für das Training entlocken könne, da er zu ihm ein gutes Verhältnis pflegen würde. Doch meint dieser, dass er dazu wohl nicht geeignet wäre, da er selbst versucht hatte, Bee umzubringen. Alles würde mit einem Vorfall vor 30 Jahren zusammenhängen... thumb|left| Freunde? Als vor 30 Jahren das Hachibi bekämpft und eingesperrt wurde, wurde ein Shinobi, der versuchte, es unter Kontrolle zu halten, von einem Horn des Hachibi durchstochen. Dieses Opfer war der Vater von Motoi. Zu dieser Zeit waren Killerbee und Motoi fünf Jahre alt und befreundet. Die Tragödie um seinen Vater veränderte Motois Einstellung bezüglich der Jinchuuriki. Zu dieser Zeit wurde Killerbee zum neuen Jinchuuriki des Hachibi ausgewählt, da der frühere beim Ausbruch des Hachibi verstarb. Motoi war der Meinung, dass auch Killerbee es nicht schaffen würde, das Hachibi zu kontrollieren, was nur mehr Opfer und Tote zur Folge hätte. Motoi sei überzeugt gewesen, seinen Vater rächen zu müssen und hat versucht, seinen Freund zu töten. Diesen Mordversuch parierte Killerbee und Motoi rannte vor Angst weg. Seit damals soll Motoi nie mehr mit Killerbee gesprochen haben. Nachdem Naruto die Geschichte gehört hatte, wollte er erst einmal alleine sein. Er erinnert sich an verschiedene Szenen aus der Vergangenheit und Gegenwart und bemerkt, dass er sich immer noch nicht richtig sicher ist, ob seine Freunde ihm vertrauen. Plötzlich erscheint ein Krake aus dem Wasser, der Motoi gefangen hat. Naruto brüllt ihn an, im Glauben, dass der Krake Killerbee sei. Yamato überzeugt ihn vom Gegenteil und attackiert den Kraken. Bevor Naruto Motoi retten kann, taucht das Hachibi auf und tötet den Kraken. Nach seiner Rettung vermutet Motoi, dass Killerbee schon immer wusste, dass er es war, der versucht hat, ihn zu töten. Killerbee lässt ihn aber nicht ausreden, sondern lächelt ihn an und streckt seine Faust in Motois Richtung. Die beiden stossen ihre Fäuste zusammen. Kategorie:Manga